pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eri Himiko
|katakana = 絵里 ヒ ミ コ |romaji = Himiko Eri |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = 12/21 |hair color = Light Blue |eye color = Cyan |family = Himiko Yui(older sister) Himiko Mai(younger sister) |occupation = Idol, Student, Actress |brand = Crystal Lily |type = Natural |manager = Fawn(deer)|imgsize = 250px}} Eri Himiko '(絵里 ヒ ミ コ) is an 8th grade student from Pripara Idol Academy. After the second cour of The Great Pripara Clans, she becomes a Natural user who primarily uses the brand, Crystal Lily. She was formerly a premium typed user who used the brand, Royal Luxury. She is OtomeRainbow's character and one of the main characters in her roleplay series, The Great Pripara Clans, where she becomes the leader of her siblings' unit, ELIZABETH. Appearance Eri has round cyan colored eyes and has straight, light brown hair. She has fair, white skin, and is the middle height between her two sisters. From the second cour and onwards, her appearance changes, and she now has cyan eyes and long light blue hair, with a hair braid. Personality Being the middle child of the family, she is seen as the mediator between her two sisters. She is the calmest of the three, keeping her poise and cool together at all times. She is often set-aside in the background in her family, only appearing when she's needed to be. She usually never minds it, as she thinks ''and ''knows that her sisters are more important anyway. She may feel insignificant at times, but she's happy that she's always there to support her family. History Outside the tv series, The Great Pripara Clans Throughout their whole life, she and her sisters always loved performing arts. Yui, the older sister, loved singing, Eri, the middle sister, loved acting, and Mai, the younger sister, loved dancing. One day, the girls came upon a performance while scrolling through channels. It was a channel that everyone was familiar with, as it was Pripara TV. During those three minutes, the girls were speechless, entranced by the the three girls' performance. Once it ended, the room began roaring with excitement, the girls now wanting to create a stage that amazing one day. So, they looked at each other and nodded their heads. They took out their pinkies and created a triangle. "One day... For sure! When we get into Pripara, we will become the best idols for sure!" TBA Inside the TV series, The Great Pripara Clans At first, the sisters' clan(province), didn't have the plan to create a unit. Their clan decided that during the Pripara clan live wars, they decided to stay neutral and peaceful with the other clans. However, they soon had to ditch this plan when a clan decided to challenge their clan to a battle live. At first, the sisters were reluctant at what would happen when the other clans found out that the peaceful clan decided to fight back, but then decided to do it to protect their clan. They had one week until the live, which really stressed them out. During the following week, they were constantly fighting and arguing, worrying about the future of their clan. One day before the battle live, they stumbled upon their late mother's diary. Curious to see what was inside, they opened it, which then caused a small envelope to fall. Eri reached down to pick up the envelope, and turned it around. Before opening it, she turned it around to read, "To whichever my daughter finds this, I want to tell you three that...." After reading the note, they opened the envelope to see three pritickets. One was colored purple, the second green, and the third pink. The three held a ticket in their hand and were touched to see that their father made them these coords. They quickly ran to a dressing room to try out their dresses. When the girls' eyes meet, tears of happiness trickled down their eyes. Yui smiles, "You two look so... beautiful. Mother would have been so proud." Eri and Mai looked at each other, then ran towards Yui. They wrapped their hands around her, burying their faces into her dress. "Thank you," the two muttered. With a new resolve, the three sisters were for sure now ready to face their challenges. Significant Coords Royal Luxury *Fair Princess Coord(former casual coord) *Royal Luxury Grace Cyalume coord(Elizabeth unit cyalume coord) *Super Cyalume Queen Coord(formerly used;along with Yui and Mai) Crystal Lily *Poised Lys Coord(her casual coord) *Crystal Lily Cyalume Coord(cyalume coord/casual coord) *Super Cyalume Eri Coord Relationships *[[Yui Himiko|'Yui Himiko]]- Eri is the closest to Yui and talks to her the most. She sees Yui as a great adult figure in her life and a great rolemodel. They often give advice and support to each other when they need it *[[Mai Himiko|'Mai Himiko']]- Mai often accidentally insults Eri, but she never takes it as an insult. She jokes around with Mai the most, making each other laugh and smile whenver they need it. Trivia *Eri is the one who comes up with the idea for KINGDOMs' making dramas. *Eri, along with her sisters, share the same brand, but different types. *She is the middle child of the Himiko Household. *She has a similar color scheme to Belle from Beauty and the Beast, another princess. *Her cyalume stick color is white and blue. *Her birthday falls on 12/21, the same day Snow White and the Seven Dwarves was released. *She is the only one of her sisters to use a canon brand. Gallery Kingdoms Poster Fix.png Himiko Eri Profile.png Category:Human Category:ParaPrincess Category:OtomeRainbow Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Premium Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Natural Idol Category:Idol